Vampires Humanity
by Forgetting.-'-.Faith
Summary: Okay...chapter 2 is up...sorry for the delay...anyways. Tara learns something new. Chris saves a girl...wait for Chapter III!
1. Prologue

**Authors Notes:**I know this isnt exactly about the books written by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, but it was Shattered Mirror that inpired me to write this. Please let me know what you think because if no one likes this then i will not bother to post chapter 1. Thank you.

* * *

**Prologue**

It felt like her chest was going to explode, her feet pushing up handfuls of dirt as she ran as fast as she could through the forest. She heard her pursuers laughter echo against the numerous trees. She decided to take a quick glance behind her to see if the person following her was close enough to be seen through the seemingly endless darkness. It was a bad decision. Her foot caught a root growing out of the ground and she fell head first into a pile of dog crap . . . better the large rock that lay just inches to her left. She tried to get up when a sharp pain, situated around the ankle that had caught the root, pulled her back to the ground. She looked down and noticed that her right foot, as opposed to her left foot which was pointing outwards, was still planted flatly on the ground. Severely broken. At the speed she was going she was surprised that it didn't get ripped right off, at least then she could keep running. She tried to pull her foot free from the tight grip of the root . . . but failed because the pain was stronger then her adrenaline. She heard footsteps getting closer from behind her. She started to sob uncontrollably and found herself praying to a God she didn't even believe in. She then started hearing footsteps coming from in front of her also. _"More of them?_"she thought to herself. She saw a faint figure appear out of the darkness in front of her along with a smell she found difficult to distinguish. _"Garlic?" _It was at that time that she decided to faint.


	2. Life As You Know It

**Authors Note: **This is quite different from the prologue, but it will get more intersting. This is basicly just an introduction to the 2 main characters. Let me know what you think of them and there lifes.

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Life as you know it**

"Your home early,"said Tara's mom as she walked in the front door of her house. "Tag day, mom!" she said with an impatient tone, walking towards the staircase leading upstairs. "I thought those were in the morning," her mom said, determined to start a conversation. "Some times, other times there in the afternoon," replied Tara, still walking towards the stairs. "I didn't know that." "Well, you learn something new everyday." Tara was two steps up the stairs when her mom said, "Why don't you talk to me anymore?" Tara stopped and looked at the ground, feeling as if the wall dividing them weren't there, "Why don't you listen to me anymore . . ." She said the last statement in a low voice, as if expecting her mom not to hear it. She then continued up the stairs. Her mom just sighed and restarted doing the laundry.  
Tara slammed her room door behind her and threw her bag, full of homework she didn't plan on doing, beside her bed. She sat at her desk and smashed a fist on the hard oak of her desktop, she then regretted doing so as her hand started throbbing. Her mother made her so mad, she felt like punching her . . . WAIT! What did her mom do to make her mad? She thought about it for a moment. "Well she should have known it was a tag day, I mean, I told her like a hundred times . . . didn't I? WHO CARES!" She discarded all thoughts of her mother and started looking around the room, her drapes were open . . . again. "Dammit mom. When will you learn that I like to be in the dark," she said to herself aloud. She got up and started walking towards the window, but something shiny caught her eye on the way. She changed course and started walking towards the "shiny thing", which was in fact a picture frame. It was face down on her end table. She stood it up and stared at the picture. She could feel tears burning behind her eyes. She slammed the picture frame back down as she turned around, she her a little _clink_ sound when the frame hit the end table. She turned her head around quickly, scared she had broken the glass. She wiped a single tear from her left eye and turned back around and closed her blinds with rage and sorrow. She jumped on her bed and shoved her head into her pillow. She screamed as loud as her lungs would let her.

"I'm home," yelled Chris as he walked into his house. He looked around. "I'M HOME!" he yelled louder. He shut the door with his foot and walked into the living room where he saw his sister reading a Cosmopolitan magazine on the couch. "What's up sis?" He asked her. "Nothing really, bro. Went to the mall today. Bought you this months Maxim magazine." She hands him his magazine without looking up from hers. He starts looking through it. "It has the 'Hot 100' in there. You know, the best 100 looking girls in North-America . . . or just the U.S. or whatever. Most of them in bikini's or lingerie and shit," she finally looks up from her magazine, "thought you could use something new to jack-off to." His face quickly jumped up from the magazine, she smiled and started laughing. "Now you see . . . that's just flat out disturbing coming from you." He walks out of the room. He could hear her laughter even from the kitchen. He opened the pantry door and noticed he still had his bag on his back. He walked up the stairs and into his room. He threw his bag beside his bed and the Maxim magazine on top of it. He then marched back down the stairs and back into the kitchen where he continued his excavation, looking for anything edible.  
He managed to find a bag of Ritz and figured it would hold him off 'till dinner, if in fact there would be a dinner. His parents were usually home by now, he wondered why the weren't. _"Probably just traffic or an extra long meeting,"_ he thought to himself. He walked back into the living room and his sister was in the exact same position she had been before he left to get his little snack. He walked over to the end of the couch and pushed her legs out of his way, he then took a seat and grabbed the remote for the T.V. His parents got home at around 8:00 P.M. "Your home late," he said as his parents walked into the living room. "We decided to go out for dinner tonight," his mother replied to him. Chris' stomach groaned, "you couldn't have told us any earlier?" "We tried calling, but it was busy." His sister immediately through there cordless phone onto the chair beside the couch and started whistling. Her mother gave her a humorous, threatening look. "Well," said his sister, "I guess I'll go make myself some grilled cheese then. You want one bro?" "Do I have to make it myself," he asked. "No." "Then yes. Yes I do." His dad started laughing and took a seat where his daughter was just moments ago. "A lazy man is a normal man," he said as he stole the remoter form his son.


	3. Learning Something New

**Authors Notes:**...yeah...sorry for taking so freaking long...had a huge writers block...then school started and i got overwhelmed with homework...anyways...i got this up finnaly and i'll have Chap.III up soon i hope...(P.S: read the other authors notes for the legal crap)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Learning Something New**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! . . . Chris awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. "I hear you. I'm fucking awake! SHUT UP!" he smashed the button to stop the alarm and slowly rose. He blinked a few times and looked around his boring red room. He saw his boring wooden floors, his boring antique dresser, his boring forty year old t.v (that he needed to use pliers to turn on since the button had been pulled out), and he saw his, not boring, but all too familiar posters of various bands he listened to like Alexisonfire, The Used, Killswitch Engage, and many, many others. He got out of bed and grabbed a pair of baggy black pants and s hort sleeved t-shirt with no name or picture of any company on it (he didn't like to be a walking advertisement), and walked into the bathroom down the hall to take a shower. When he got out of the bathroom his hair was combed, his clothes were neat, his zits (as few as there were, they were still there) were popped, and his teeth pearly white. He went down stairs and greeted the rest of his family with a "G' morning." He threw a couple of Eggo waffles into the toaster and took out the syrup and put it on the table. POP! His waffles were done. He tossed them on a plate and walked to the table, took one bite and spit it back out with a disgusted look on his face. His sister looked at him and said, "How many times have I told you . . . brush your teeth AFTER breakfast . . . dumbshit." He gave her a sarcastic laugh and then flipped her the finger. He drank two glasses of water and the taste of toothpaste was, mostly, out of his mouth. He continued eating his breakfast and when he was done he packed his lunch, made his bag and left for school.  
The bus ride was normal. Listening to his Avenged Sevenfold cd. One stop, two stops, next stop school. His first class was his worst class, religion. Waste of time if you asked him. He ended up losing interest about two minutes in. Looking out one of the numerous windows, he noticed a couple making out near the dumpsters. Since class was still in session they were relatively safe from the killjoy teachers wouldn't even let you hold hands. Suddenly a kid with long black hair jumped out from behind the dumpsters and grabbed the girl, he then pulled her into the shadows that the dumpsters cast. The guy stood there for about 5 seconds, then he finally started to run. Maybe he was running to get help, maybe he was just a coward, it didn't really matter to Chris, he just wanted to help the girl, especially if what was attacking her was what he thought it was. He, casually, raised his hand. "May I please go to the washroom?" he asked his bitch of a teacher politely. "If you must . . . " his teacher replied, obviously only saying so because she had to. He then walked out of the class.

Knock, knock, knock. "Tara?" BANG, BANG, BANG! "WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" yelled tara back at her mother who was trying to get into her room. "Didn't I tell you to keep this door unlocked?" asked her mom. "Didn't I say NO!" replied Tara, getting impatient. She heard her mothers deep sigh. "Just get ready for school!" her mother quickly walked down the steps, Tara could tell she was mad with how heavy her steps were. She grabbed her untouched school bag, tossed it on her back and walked downstairs. She threw it on one of the chairs at the table and jogged to the bathroom where she pissed, brushed her teeth, and starred at her completely perfect complexion. She would think she was "hot" were it not for her low self-esteem. When she opened the bathroom door she found her mom standing in her path, holding her bag in her left hand and a piece of buttered toast in her right. "Your late, and have something to eat on your way to school," her mom said. Tara grabbed her bag, threw it on her back and stuck her tongue out at the piece of toast. "Eat it," her mom ordered. She reluctantly grabbed it and started walking towards the front door. She checked her watch and cursed her slowness. She quickly put the toast down so she could put on her headphones for her MP3 player. She pressed play and Seether started blasting in her ears. She put her hand on the doorknob and her mom stopped her. " . . . not that easily," was all Tara caught form her mom as she handed the toast to her. Tara plucked it out of her mom's opening hand and opened the door. She walked out and her mom closed the door behind her. "Here birdy, birdy, birdy," Tara said and threw the toast into the bushes. She could see the back of the school form her house. She started walking. Would it really matter if she was five minutes late?  
When she got there, she decided to go in the back entrance since it was closer. She was looking around to see if she was the only one that was late when she noticed a guy forcing himself on a girl. "Guys are such ass-holes," she said to herself and started jogging towards them, "GET OFF OF HER YOU JACK-ASS!" The guy ignored her. As she was jogging, another guy with short black hair wearing plain black clothes bolted past her. She slowed to a walk and was stunned by the speed this guy was going at. "Holy crap . . . " she whispered to herself. When he was about ten feet away he slowed down and reached down to his ankle where he grabbed a knife. "What the hell?" she whispered and started running again. The guy with short hair walked up behind the guy that was assaulting the girl . . . and stabbed him in the back.

Chris ran through the halls and jumped down the two flights of stairs as he headed towards the back exit of the school. He smashed the doors open and sprinted towards the girl, who was surprisingly still struggling. "Why didn't he bite her yet?" he thought to himself. He saw a girl jogging towards the couple also, he made sure to get there first. When he was about three and a half yards away he reached down to grab his silver dagger that5 he had with him at all times, incase something like his happened. He walked up behind the struggling duo. He was expecting it to sense him and turn to attack, but the guy just kept toying with the girl. "You gay noob's sicken me," he said to the guy and stabbed him in the back. His body quickly turned to ash, spreading form the point of entry. When nothing but clothes remained he helped the girl up. She was very shaken and she wondered what had just happened to her attacker, but she would make it through the day. "Are you okay?" he asked the girl. She nodded her head, "what happened?" "You were attacked," he answered. When she turned around to verify her surroundings he quickly grabbed the clothes left behind form the predator. A small pile of dust, the remains of the guy, fell from inside. He kicked the dust around and it quickly disappeared. She started turning back around and he tossed the clothes into the dumpsters. "Attacked by who . . . or what?"


End file.
